


Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Drabbles

by SeaOfEchoes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort No Hurt, F/F, F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaOfEchoes/pseuds/SeaOfEchoes
Summary: A bunch of stupid, cute, smutty, or fluffy drabbles/one-shots. Mostly used as a writing exercise or a warm up to an upcoming fic.Rating subject to change ;)





	1. Mikasa x Annie - Plane Rides

Being a 17-year-old who’s never ridden on a plane before is pretty bad. It gets worse when you’re riding alone your first time.

Mikasa had never been the type to be scared of things, and she refused to admit to herself that riding on a plane alone was terrifying. Now, if you would’ve asked her if she wanted to fly by herself a week ago, she would’ve said ‘let’s go’ without thinking twice. Just like she did when she was asked by her parents if she wanted to go see some family friends a few states over a week ago.

What her parents later revealed to her was that she didn’t really have a choice, the Jaeger family had already bought her ticket. It didn’t matter because she had already agreed, jumping at any chance to see her best friend, Eren.

However, now that she was standing in line to verify her ticket and board the plane, she wasn’t so sure. 

Every step forward, she grew more and more antsy, her stomach turning into knots. She tried taking deep breaths, slowly calming down until she reached the front of the line.

“Ticket, please?” The kind older man at the station requested. Mikasa held out her ticket, not realizing her hands were shaking as much as they were. She took another deep breath as the man ran her ticket under the scanner. It made a loud beeping noise.

He then smiled and handed the ticket back to her. “Row D, seat 18. Enjoy your flight!” She breathed out a sigh of relief and thanked the man before entering the jet bridge.

She walked down the long hallway and boarded the plane. The flight attendant smiled at her. “Hello, sweetie! I’ve been informed that you’re riding alone today!”

Mikasa nodded. “Yes, I am,”

“Okay! My name is Kristie, I’ll be your flight attendant for this plane. You’ve been put near the front with the other single rider. She’s about your age, I think! Anyways, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to tell me!” The dark-haired woman said cheerily.

Mikasa thanked her awkwardly and went to find her seat. It was close to the front like the attendant had said, but Mikasa checked the seat and row to be sure. They were correct. And it put her next to a blonde girl with a resting bitch face.

The girl gave her a nod and went back to looking at her phone. She sat down, after shoving all her bags except her pillow bag above her, and resumed what she was doing before. Deep breaths, in through the nose, and out through the mouth. She blew her long bangs out of her face, and she still couldn’t stop her hands from shaking. In, out. In, out.

“Hey. Your first time riding a plane?” Mikasa turned toward the girl next to her, wondering if the blonde had really said it or if she had imagined it.

“Y-Yes… It is.” Mikasa cursed herself and tried to ignore her turning stomach.

“I’m not exactly a good flier myself,” the blonde said, her ice blue eyes calm and cool. “Sit here. I’ll share.” She held out a white earbud and glanced at the seat directly next to her.

Mikasa nodded, grateful for the distraction. She scooted closer to the blonde, accepting the earphone. Soulful chillstep flooded into her ears, and she sighed happily, feeling less anxious. 

“Name’s Annie,” The blonde mumbled. Mikasa ran a hand through her black hair and smiled slightly.

“Mikasa.”

The bell sounded as the last few passengers boarded. It didn’t seem like they had anyone sitting next to them.

“Hello, everybody. This is your captain speaking. We’re in for about a four-hour flight tonight, and it seems like the weather conditions are gonna be pretty clear the whole ride over! We will be getting some rain to start off though, as you can probably see...” The pilot continued speaking, but Mikasa didn’t bother to listen. Annie had pretty good music taste, this was the stuff Mikasa listened to on the regular. She stared at the blonde, who was looking at the rain pattering on the window.

She felt the plane begin to rev up, feeling the engine vibrations through her seat. She clenched her eyes shut, grabbing onto Annie’s armrest and feeling her anxiety return. They got started on the runway, picking up speed and making turns until Mikasa’s stomach was turning again.

She felt a soft touch on her arm, felt fingers coaxing her tight grip on the armrest to loosen up, felt a warm hand grab hers. She glanced over at Annie, who was still looking out the window. However, what she could see of those cool blue eyes seemed to be panicking, and she felt the blonde’s grip on her hand tighten.

The plane finally lifted off, and Mikasa opened her eyes again. The feeling was weird, the feeling of lifting off the ground higher than she’d ever been before. It actually wasn’t too bad. Strange, but not exactly bad.

Annie’s grip on her hand was loosening, but Mikasa kept her hold. It was nice having someone’s hand in your own. And while she had just met this girl, Annie comforted her when no one else could. So she decided to let these ridiculous feelings slide for the time being.


	2. Marco x Jean - Flower Crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest here, I'm using a random generator to pick ships to write for at 2:30 AM. Got work at 4 but can't bring myself to stop writing to sleep. Wish me luck, and more to come ;)

One cool spring morning, while the dew was still on the grass and the sun was barely peeking over the horizon, someone stood outside Jean’s window pelting it with pebbles.

Jean groggily got out of bed when he couldn’t stand the sound anymore and opened the window. His boyfriend stood there, smiling like an idiot. “Marco, the hell? It’s like six in the morning…” The dirty-blonde haired boy yawned while leaning out the windowsill onto the roof. 

“Yes, Jean, but it’s also spring break! We’ve got to make the most of every day we have off together!” Marco’s bright grin was contagious. Jean started half-smiling like a dope, his resolve crumbling.

“Fine. I’ll put some pants on and we’ll go do whatever you want.” Marco laughed out loud, fist-pumping victoriously. Jean shut the window on his overly-excitable boyfriend and rolled his eyes with a small laugh. He pulled on some sweats and a loose shirt with the sleeves cut off.

Five minutes later, he was sneaking out of the front door of the house after brushing his teeth and hair. Marco held a blanket in his arms and was waiting on the front porch for him. His smile brightened up Jean’s day better than the sun ever could hope to.

“Come on, Jean, let’s go!” Marco led him to their spot, a wide open field with long grass and a level area near a bunch of trees. It was overlooking a small lake that was surrounded by houses, including Jean’s. Their spot was pretty secluded, and they couldn’t be seen easily.

Jean yawned as Marco let the blanket blow in the wind, then set it down on the dewy grass near a tree. Marco sat down on the blanket, then spread his legs and rested his back against the tree. He patted the spot between his legs with a bright smile.

Jean sighed and sat down, slotting his torso against Marco’s back, feeling his eyes droop as he looked at the rising sun and pretty sunrise. He felt Marco’s heartbeat through his shirt and eagerly snuggled up to the warmth his boyfriend supplied, letting his tired eyes close once more.

Marco sighed, looking contentedly at his sleeping boyfriend. Jean was so cute underneath all that sarcasm and occasional douchebaggery. He looked at the wide-open field, with the flowers and long grasses surrounding them. It sparked an idea.

He worked silently, using the vast array of long grasses and beautiful flowers to weave together two intricately braided flower crowns. When he and Eren got together, Marco always asked to braid the brunette’s long hair that he usually kept in a messy bun. Why? Well, when Jean mentioned growing his hair out, Marco immediately jumped at any chance to touch Jean’s soft dirty-blonde locks. Ymir was his prime source for knowledge, what with Krista’s long hair Ymir was always braiding and doing it up into beautiful designs.

He applied his knowledge well, it seemed, when the crowns held together after about thirty minutes of work on both. He set one on his own head, then brushed Jean’s overgrown locks out of his face and set the second one atop his boyfriend’s head.

Jean’s nose wrinkled slightly, and he stretched his caramel-colored eyes open. He tilted his head to look at Marco, who smiled softly and glanced up at the sunset. “Y’know, I’d take you over this sunset any day, because it wouldn’t be any good without you here to see it with me,” Marco murmured.

Jean flushed slightly with a cute smile. He touched the flower crown on his head, and Marco smiled at his awestruck face.

“Where did you learn to make these, babe?” Jean glanced up at Marco’s freckled face, smiling goofily.

“Well, I braid Eren’s hair when he comes over, which you’ve seen. But I mostly learned it from Ymir. She shows me to braid all these beautiful designs on Krista’s hair, and since you’ve started growing yours out again…” Marco’s face reddened and smiled shyly.

“Yeah, yeah, lover-boy. I’ll let you braid my hair when it’s long enough,” Jean chuckled, a slightly sleep-husky laugh that Marco loved. “God, I love you, Marco. I don’t deserve you,”

Marco leaned over the other boy and kissed his nose. “Yes, you do. You deserve me and then so much more. I’m the one who needs to be telling myself how lucky I am to have you, and trust me, I do,” Marco grinned and pulled Jean closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around him as they fell into a peaceful silence, watching the sun rise over the lake with matching grins and flower crowns.


End file.
